callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glades
Glades is a medium sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. While lacking any real kind of elevation, the different terrain types mean that navigating through this map separates different play-styles. Despite being relatively enclosed the amount of foliage can make sniping worthwhile although this map hinges around close quarters combat instead. Map Name - Glades Playable Factions - TF-141 vs. Shadow Company Location - Florida Everglades, United States Terrain - Marshland and Standing Water Type of Combat - Mostly Close Combat Single Player Map - Confidential Material Description The map is reasonably flat with only the two guard towers, one at the landing zone and one at the annex compound, providing any kind of altitude. The map is criss-crossed by many wooden bridges which make excellent ambush spots for players hiding underneath them. Claymores and Trip Flares will feature a lot on this map due to the adequate cover for these devices so the SitRep perk is beneficial if your playing against an enemy that likes to set traps. Players will also have a tactical decision to make when they move through the map, especially when close to the watch towers. If they cross the bridges they will make good time but will be easily visible to the enemy. Moving through the water is slower and noisier but the player can use the bridge for cover blocking a sniper’s potential kill shot. Tactics While quite enclosed the theory behind being successful on the Glades map is to bring weapons and attachments suited for close combat. This is not to say that sniper weapons are not useful on this map, when partnered with a shotgun the player has insurance for both long and short range engagements, it’s just that the majority of the combat on this map makes them impractical. In general Assault Rifles and Shotguns are the most commonly used weapons on this map although SMGs and Light Machine Guns are also powerful alternatives as well. Ambush classes are generally the most used class on this map usually with Akimbo Sub Machine Guns, backed up with a Silenced Shotgun with Cold Blooded and Ninja as two of the perks and Claymores or C4 in the equipment slot. Counter Ambush Classes are also common, and are usually adapted from a Sniper Rifle to a Light Machine Gun with their own Shotgun as back up. Common perks besides those mentioned are Commando and Lightweight for easy melee kills and quick travel across the map. In general kill-streaks are less effective due partially to the map set-up and the large number of cold-blooded users on the map. Useful perks for this map include the Counter UAV, EOD Drone, Heavy Weapons Drop and Area of Denial Strike. The reason for this set being the most useful is that is acts as passive support rather then targeting the enemy players directly. For example the Counter UAV can blind the enemy players without having to invest a perk in Scrambler and when paired with Hardline Elite can be lethal. After blinding the enemy activating the Area of Denial Strike or Weapons Drop will allow you to flush anyone out of cover. While Area of Denial Strike is an almost definitely going to scare the adversary out of cover, Weapons Drop relies on the player getting the RPO-Z Shmel which can easily deforest the cover. After the enemies are suppressed the EOD Drone can move in and remove any C4, Trip Flares or Claymores left behind although it will need close support to prevent wrathful players destroying it. When defending an objective choose C as it has the annex buildings to act as cover as well as having a sniper in the watch tower. While most of the combat occurs in the swamp, the open areas are just as lethal in objective games as players will arrive toting Shotguns where their effectiveness is lessened as they enter an area where SMGs and Assault Rifles dominate. The area where the Weapons Cache spawns in the mode of the same name is a good defensive point as the crates and patrol boats make good cover for both players and traps. In addition a Laser Designator and Sentry Gun combination will kill your enemies suppressed since the only other entrance, apart from the big windows and main door, is the back area where the player has to cross a rickety walkway which negates any stealthy approach. Weapons Cache Ammo Drop This is list of the ten items that make up the Weapons Cache in the Multiplayer Map Glades M4A1 w/ Red Dot Sight and Masterkey Vector w/ Red Dot Sight M240 w/ Bipod and ACOG Scope SPAS-12 w/ Grip Thumper Akimbo Silenced TMP C4 Throwing Axe UAV Strike Laptop Ammo Refill Box Trivia Several Zodiacs and Patrol Boats can be seen lying around the swamp and by the annex building but are unusable Through a Glitch the player was once able to use the Patrol Boats Mk 19. Shooting a Zodiac may cause it to deflate A crashed SH-60 Seahawk can be seen in the background The Sunken Cars in this map are the same Land-Rovers seen in the beginning of the level Takedown The HVIs laptop can be seen buried in the swamp The Laptop for the Little Bird UAV can be found by the landing pad The player can’t go prone when moving through the water If the player crouches under the rickety walkway they can see what appears to be General Shepherd’s Face hewn out of the mud An garfish and an eel can be found hanging up in one of the buildings in the shape of an I and W The level has the most animal sounds then any other map; mosquitos, birds, dogs and alligators can all be heard on this level and fish and insects can be seen moving through the undergrowth All the trees and plants in this level can be burnt down or flattened by using kill-streaks "I hate Swamps" and "Element 115 Contamination" can be found written on the walls of one of the buildings. The first is a reference to Left 4 Dead and the other is a tribute to Call of Duty Zombies Continuing the Zombie theme George Romero’s Light can be seen by the Landing Pad The two watch towers are the same ones from One Last Push just with a rainforest camouflage An Outhouse near the Landing Pad is covered in posters for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the Russian Women with a Tommy Gun A tree with C.C 4 J.M can be found on this map. The C.C could be Catherine Cortez and the J.M might be John MacTavish suggesting they will have or had a romantic relationship The TF-141 wear a Woodland Camouflage in this level despite wearing a custom marshland Camouflage in Confidential Material Having Martyrdom activate when you are in water cause the grenade to mysteriously disappear Calling in the Technical Support kill-streak may cause the Technical to glitch through the trees while it is driving due to limited space on this map Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Maps